


The E.N.D.

by NekoFairy (TricksterPanda)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: E.N.D. - Freeform, F/M, Fairy tail ending, Family, Mating, Soul Bond, War, kin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/NekoFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The was is in full swing and Lucy breaks the rules to protect her friends. But what happens when one of her friends becomes her biggest enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Such a Smart Girl

Lucy was currently fighting one of the twelve with Sabertooth and Angel. Natsu had gone off to another fight after Mavis instructed him too, though he didn’t seem too happy about it. 

Finally, they defeated him and got to rest for a bit. The two exceeds ran to their slayers to make sure they were alright, while Virgo checked on the others. Lucy had to push her to look at Minerva and Angel, but she eventually gave in.

“Looks like I found some dragons after all.” The group looked up to see a man grab both Angel and Lucy by their hair. They both made a noise and everyone got ready to fight, though the two dragon slayers looks nervous.

“Another one of the twelve?” Ogra asked the person, but Sting was the one that answered with a shake of the head.

“Not even close.” Rogue pushed Frosche behind him and Sting did the same with Lectar. “Both of you leave. Go to the Fairy Tail guild now.” 

“So, the two dragons have figured it out.” Lucy knew the voice from the fight with Tartaros and looked up. When she did, she paled a bit and tried to get away.

“A-Acnologia.” He just smirked and everyone started attacking. They were stopped by a dome that covered him and slowly grew bigger until it was twenty feet in diameter.

“What the hell is this!?” Sting punched the dome to get burned on his hand. “Shit!”

“I can easily kill you all, but I thought I might enjoy it better if I got to pace myself a bit. These two seem like good toys to play with for a while.” Lucy looked over at Angel and bit her lip thinking of a plan.

“Angel, when I say go you need to listen. I’m not sure if it will work though.” Angel nodded and soon Lucy was covered in a golden glow.

When it left she was dressed in armor and holding a sword. She stabbed the dragon’s hand and swung once to get him to drop Angel. She missed him, but managed to hit the shield and make a small hole.

“Go!” Angel quickly left, but it closed before Lucy could make it through. She hit the wall with her hands and whimpered as they formed burns. She looked back to see a very pissed off Acnologia. 

“So, you want to fight me one on one? That’s your mistake.” She heard some struggling behind her to see the rest covered in black web like material. She could tell it was burning them slowly and knew she had to do something quick to help them. 

“What did you do to them?” He smirked and looked over.

“Defeat me and I’ll let them go safe and sound. Along with the burns they’re getting magic sucked out of them. It won’t be that much fun, but after I kill you I’ll move on to all of them. I may even wait and let you watch for fun.” Lucy looked at her friends and slowly got into a fighting position.

“Then I’ll just have to kill you first.” She ran towards him to slash his arm before she was thrown into the wall again. She cried out as it burned her back before she fell to the ground.

“Listen, you’re just delaying the whole thing. Why not just let me kill you?” 

“Because, what kind of Mage would I be if I just gave up and let you kill everyone?” He cocked an eyebrow and dodged her attack to push her into the wall. She gritted her teeth as her forearms were burnt.

Her Spirit Kind dress was started to fade away and she knew she had to act quick to get a few more hits in. She went at him against and managed to dodge and hit him in the side of his chest.

He grabbed his now bleeding torso and lashed out at her. He managed to leave three gashes on her arm before she got away. She was panting and soon her dress turned back to Aries’. She threw the sword for one last hit and landed it in his right shoulder before it disappeared.

“Bitch!” Lucy slowly got up only to be kneed in the stomach and thrown into the wall. She cried out once again and got some of her keys out to call them forth. She looked up to see Aries, Gemini, and Sagittarius. Two of them attacked while Gemini floated beside Lucy.

“Turn into him, please.” Lucy was trying to stand up and once she did she changed into her Aquarius form. She watched as Gemini changed into Jackal. “Luckily, I had Gemini find him and another demon so I could use their power. Though I had to get rid of the other earlier.” Angel was the only one to question her about their power level. “They don’t use magic, so they technically have less power.” She was thrown back before she could say anything else and landed a foot away from the wall. She looked back to see Sagittarius was gone.

Jackal quickly sent a few explosions towards Acnologia while Aries attacked from behind. Lucy quickly joined in and they were soon adding damaged to what Lucy had done before. Acnologia managed to hit both Aries and Gemini, which caused Gemini to leave almost instantly. Aries tried to stay behind to get one more hit in, but he just hit it away and even managed to hit Lucy with it.

“I’m sorry!” She was gone with a small poof and Lucy quickly grabbed new keys. She knew she couldn’t keep this up and barely dodged the attack Acnologia threw at her.

“I’m not even trying!” He smirked, but it disappeared when he was hit by an attack. Taurus had thrown his ax and soon grabbed it to move in front of Lucy. Along with him she had summoned Virgo and Scorpio. Lucy stood up once more to attack with the other three spirits. She soon figured out he was weaker in human form and smirked.

“Try to not get hit! One hit is enough for you guys to leave.” Lucy informed her spirits right before Taurus was hit. He went back and the three started attacking even faster. Lucy got in a few good hits, while the other two got about the same amount. Acnologia, however, had thrown Lucy into the wall about six times and caused several more wounds on her legs, arms and torso. He threw Scorpio into the wall twice, but he was still fighting. He managed to hit Virgo dead on and she had to leave.

“We need more people here for this guy!” Scorpio looked worried, which was a rare sight, and managed to get hit in his arm. Lucy knew he was forcing himself to stay when he needed to leave. She was thrown into the wall again and screamed when it hit her already burnt back again. She had been keeping water on her burns to try and soothe them, but the magic just made the water leave. 

Soon, Scorpio was sent back, though Lucy had to force him. She soon summoned Loke and changed her dress once more to appear in her combo dress: Leo-Aquarius. She got ready to fight and soon the two were slowly getting the upper hand.

Lucy landed on the ground after jumping over him and fell to her knees. Loke looked worried and dodged an attack to run to Lucy. He grabbed her and jumped out of the way just in time to dodge his dragon roar. She stood up and held his shoulder for a second.

“Lucy, you can’t do this for much longer.” She pushed him away and got hit in her arm by an attack. She held it close and looked at the dragon, who was smirking. “Lucy!” Loke tried to run over to her to be hit in the chest by another attack. He watched as Acnologia walked over to Lucy and soon disappeared completely. Lucy slowly backed up to fall and crawl back. She hissed as she hit the wall again.

“You lose.” He picked her up by the throat and slid her up the wall causing her to scream. The others were still trying to get out, though they were only causing themselves to get cut up. They watched as Lucy’s blood fell down covering the area around her to start screaming for help.

“No.” Her outfit started to glow again and he let go to back away a bit. IT grew brighter and soon stopped to show her. Her dress looked more like one of Mira’s transformations. She had black shorts that were scaly looking and went just above her knees. She had the same material on her feet and arms, which continued to cover her breasts. She also had designs in blue that looked similar to Acnologia's dragon form. 

“What is that?” She put her hand on the wall, but this time didn’t seem to feel the same burning sensations as before. Soon her hand started to smoke, but she just grinned in response.

“Gemini star dress: Acnologia.” She let go of the wall and kicked off the ground to punch him. He went flying into the wall and shattered it before regaining his balance. The others were still caught, but the webbing was slowly ripping. 

They soon started fighting and they seemed to be even. Acnologia threw Lucy into a boulder, which was the shelter for the two exceeds. He noticed them and changed his aim.

“You can dodge, but can they?” He soon attacked and Lucy ran in front to take the brunt of the attack. Once the smoke cleared a gold and blue shield was shown. Lucy looked just as surprised as the rest, but soon realized what it was. She stood up and blocked the next attack from him. Soon, the bubbled formed started to turn black as well and then the magic swirled together and went straight to Acnologia.

It went through his chest and he fell to his knees not quite dead yet. He glared at Lucy as blood fell from his mouth and tried to stand up to be held down by the golden webbing. Soon, Lucy started to chant a spell. 

“Survey the Heaven’s, Open the Heavens…  
All of the stars, far and wide…  
Show me thy appearance…  
With such shine  
Oh Tetrabiblos…  
I am the ruler of the stars…  
Aspect become complete…  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
0 88 Stars of the heaven..  
Shine!  
Urano Metria!”

Orbs started flying around aimed at Acnologia, but a dark magic surrounded them all.

“This isn’t right…” The group looked at Angel a bit worried. She knew it as well and she felt the power from where she was. She watched as blood to pool down at Lucy’s feet and soon heard the last three words.

The orbs shot at the target, but this time turned into the spirit before hitting him. Each had a different power and each did incredible damage. THe last few were the thirteen zodiac and they did the most damage of all.

Ophiuchus was the first and threw a dark blast at him before leaving. Aries performed her wool bomb and Taurus slashed his arm off with his ax. Gemini slammed him into the air before Cancer used his scissors to cut him several times. Loke punched him into the ground before Virgo threw him up and back into the same spot with her whip. Libra used her magic to push him to the ground painfully hard and then he was hit by a sandblast from Scorpio. Several arrows were fired before Capricorn hit him a few times. Pisces attacked him in their fish form before Aquarius showed up and attacked her with three different blasts. 

Once the spell faded Aquarius looked back at Lucy and frowned. She faded along with the webbing and everyone was lying on the ground motionless. Lucy waved her a bit before she fell to the ground. She was caught just before by Sting, who picked her up. Rogue was by Acnologia and looked shocked.

“She killed him.” He looked over to narrow his eyes and quickly walked over. He examined Lucy’s arms and revealed a few scales on her forearms and thighs. They weren’t full scales and reminded them of their dragon force almost. Though these were golden in color. 

“We need to get her checked out.” Rogue nodded and they started to walk to the rest of the group. “We should head back to the guild.” They only took one step before Lisanna ran up with Natsu behind her.

“What happened?” Lucy came to a bit as Lisanna spoke and looked at them.

“She fought Acnologia, but I think somethin’s wrong with her other than the physical and magical problems. It may be with how she killed him.” Natsu looked over at the body and narrowed his eyes.

“That weakling did that?” He whispered it, but Lucy heard along with the two other slayers. Sting glared at him while Rogue backed away a step. Lucy just squirmed a little until Sting let her down. She felt something off about Natsu, but couldn’t figure it out.

“We need to take Lucy to the guild. Sting follow me.” Lisanna took a few steps and screamed. She had flames wrapped around her and everyone looked at Natsu. “Natsu! What are you doing?” He chuckled a bit and looked at the group. 

“No one move.” His voice seemed darker in a way and Lucy pulled Sting closer from fear. He looked back at her and frowned a bit to show his fangs. “What the hell did you do to yourself?” Lucy wasn’t sure what he meant and didn’t look at the others for an answer.

“What are you doing Natsu? Are you being controlled?” He laughed and turned the flames up a little to cause Lisanna to whine.

“Is that always your first thought when someone turns? I just had a small run in with my brother and realized who I really am.”

“Who is that?” She was almost leaning on Sting now and fighting to stay awake. Sting had his arm wrapped around her for support, though it was hard since he was trying to avoid both their wounds.

“Initials are Z.D. He gave me my curse powers back too.” Lucy looked at him and thought about what he said. She suddenly went wide eyes and he just smirked.

“You’re joking? Your brother can’t be Zeref!” Sting’s eyes snapped to Lucy and back to Natsu as he turned to face them. He glanced at Lisanna and waved a hand towards the guild. 

“Everyone besides these three leave now or I’ll kill them.” Everyone stayed put and he sighed. “It won’t be any fun if I have to kill you all right away. Luckily, I have some friends to keep you company.” He snapped his fingers and soon a windstorm took the others away. It stopped in view of them, but too far for Rogue to listen to them. “Yes. He told me everything.”

“What is he talking about Lucy?” Lucy didn’t answer and looked at Lisanna’s pained expression. She wasn’t sure if it was for the fire or from Natsu.

“I’ll explain then. I died when I was two and my brother spent years trying to fix me. He revived me, but managed to get a curse in the process. Igneel tried to kill me, but couldn’t and adopted me. Then Anna Heartfilia brought me, Igneel, and all you other slayers to the future. That ended up killing Lucy’s mom though, since she was stupid enough not to use all of the golden keys.” Lucy tightened her grip on Sting’s arm and glared at Natsu. “Sort of pathetic really. Did you know he created me after getting curse as the only thing to kill him? I can do whatever I want until I can find him again though. Or until I’m ready to kill him.” He glanced at Lisanna and smirked.

“You’re E.N.D. aren’t you? That means-”

“It means I don’t give a fuck about any of you stupid fairies anymore!” He threw a ball of fire at Lisanna, but Lucy pushed her out of the way. She wasn’t able to get them out ofthe way in time and Lisanna got her right ankle and foot burnt along with the burns from the fire rope. Lucy got her entire left leg burnt along with part of her arm. She fell to the ground beside Lisanna and curled up a bit. Lisanna had hit her head and was passed out. Sting quickly ran over to protect them.

“Why hurt us?” Lucy looked up emotionless and Sting couldn’t help but frown.

“Because, I want to make sure everyone the ‘human’ me ever loved is gone. You know, you’re such a smart girl.” He heard the others coming and cursed under his breath. “Looks like my teammates got bored, so my time is up.” He held Lucy’s hand and brought it to his lips. “We’ll see each other again.” He smiled and kissed her cause causing her to scream in pain before letting go and leaving. 

She felt nothing looked up to see Sting picking her up before everything went dark.


	2. Will this make him proud?

    The war was over. The Rune Knights had come to take everyone away and the guild had become an infirmary. They had the people not so bad in the main hall the others in the actual infirmary room with Porlyusica and Cheria. She couldn't heal anyone, but Cheria knew a good amount of non magical healing too.

Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal Sting, Rogue and the rest of the group. No one was surprised about their arrival, since they had been added into Warren's link and informed them they were coming back. What did surprise everyone was the two girls in each dragon slayers arm and the other's appearance. Rogue held the burnt Lisanna and Sting carried Lucy, who was hardly alive at this point.

"Where's Wendy?!" Sting practically roared, but his wounds didn't go unnoticed. Laxus hurried to grab Lucy before Gajeel grabbed Sting. Rogue had given Lisanna to her brother and was leaning against Ogra, who had been at the guild before them with Minerva and Rufus. Angel had been carried away along with Yukino, who had been taken out before Acnologia had shown up. Though he had hit her a few times during the fight.

"Oh my god." Cheria covered her mouth in horror as Wendy asked for several stretchers. Luckily, several healers were brought with the knights and were already heading to the room.

"Cheria, who else needs help in that group?" Wendy turned to Cheria, who was looking everyone over.

"Yukino, looks fine, but you should get a healer. Everyone else has a lot of damaged so we need to take them all. Hurry." They soon moved to take the others and Laxus carried Lucy to the room. Everyone not helping was trying to figure out what was happening, since no one had seen black burns like the ones the group had.

When they got to the infirmary, everyone was sent out besides Wendy and Porlyusica. She quickly started healing while Porlyusica started mixing herbs to help the magic wounds. Soon, she started rubbing it on the mages and saw the wounds healing already.

"The black wounds are a lost magic, but most of them were not affected by it much. They seem to have magic sucked out of them though. Lucy also seems to have it worse by far. I'm going to request the rest, besides Lisanna, be moved to one of the other rooms. Reb this on their black burns only and focus on healing the other wounds." She left without another word and let Cheria go in to help Wendy. 

"What do you think happened?" Cheria was rubbing the medicine on the wounds and looked over at Wendy, who was healing Lucy.

"I'm not sure. I'm more concerned about something that isn't a wound though." She finished healing her back to set her down. She showed her a few scale like spots on her body.

"What is that?" They were just about done and started working on the other wounds and bandaged them.

"She has scales on parts of her body. I'm not sure why she would at all though." Cheria nodded as she moved to work on the others.

"We'll worry about them when she wakes up. They don't seem to be hurting her." Wendy nodded and followed Cheria to help the others that had been moved out of the room.

The next day, Sting and the others woke up to find themselves in an almost empty room. There was only one other person in the room, but he left when he saw they were awake. Soon, the two other masters came inside along with Erza, Mira, and Laxus.

"What happened?" Jellal was right by Angel and was looking her over as he asked this.

"Where's Lucy?" Sting was already standing up by the time he asked and started to walk out. He was stopped by Laxus, who made him sit back down. "Is she okay?"

"Lucy is fine. Our healer said she should be awake either tonight or tomorrow." Sting nodded and finally relaxed as Minerva walked into the room. 

"What happened to Lucy and Lisanna." Makarov looked at the girl who had taken his question and back at Sting.

"I think we should wait until she's awake. How is Lisanna?" Rogue spoke up causing everyone to shift their gaze to him. Mira was the first to answer.

"She's okay, but she refused to talk until she sees Lucy is okay." Rogue looked at her and noticed she looked exhausted. No one would be surprised if she had stayed up all night helping. EH looked at everyone in the room and noticed the same thing. 

 

You all look like you need sleep." 

"The people that can are working on rebuilding the town or healing." Laxus grumbled and just grunted when his grandfather glared at him and started to give a lecture. "I'm not sayin' we shouldn't. I'm just sayin' he's right." He just walked out after that and the master sighed.

"You three should sleep until you feel better. There's no rush-"

"I can help with rebuilding." Rogue cut Erza off, which he was lucky she didn't seem to mind.

"One of the angels has a healing spell, so I can help with that." ANgel got off the stretcher and smiled.

"I need Sting and Jellal with me in my office." They all left to their designated jobs. A few hours later, Angel came out to tell them that Lucy was awake. Soon the infirmary was flooded with her team, her closest friends, the masters, Rogue, Angel, and Yukino.

"Everyone out! I can't stand your smell!" Porlyusica quickly cleared the room until only five people remained. Sting, Makarov, Jellal, Erza, and Laxus were standing beside the bed of a very beat up Lucy. She looked at them and smiled like nothing was wrong, which made Laxus roll his eyes.

"Lucy, are you okay? What happened?" Erza was right beside her and held her hand, though Lucy was still smiling like nothing happened. "Who caused all these burns?" Her smile fell almost instantly and she looked at Sting.

"You didn't tell them?" He shook his head.

"No one did. We've all been waiting for you. Now that you're awake I think we should give you a day or two and discuss it." She nodded in agreement with Sting as she held back a few tears.

"C-can I go home now?" She sat up slowly and winced. Erza helped her sit up and she smiled a bit before looking at the others. "Well?"

"You can, but you have to have people with you." She nodded and finally realized she wasn't wearing a top to cover up. "I don't see why covering up now helps." The pink haired healer just left the room complaining about the smell after that.

"So, who is going to stay with me?" Lucy looked at the group who just looked at each other.

"I want to stay with Fairy-san!" Lectar spoke up surprising everyone. He must have snuck in when they weren't looking.

"Frosch does too!" The two exceeds ran up and Sting just sighed. He heard a small chuckle before Rogue came out of the shadows.

"Rogue, what are you doing here?" Sting asked, surprised.

"You two knew didn't you?" Makarav looked at the two blondes, who both nodded. "Dragon Slayers." 

"I was sent to spy." He walked up and examined Lucy before looking at Sting. "I'll stay with Lucy since Frosche wants to."

"I'm staying with Lectar." 

"You four can stay with me then." Lucy spoke up and the two slayers nodded.

"The team should stay with you. Though, it seems Natsu has disappeared. People are looking for him now." Lucy frowned at Erza's words and nodded. "I'll go tell Gray and Wendy now." Erza left without another word. Makarov waited until she left to speak again.

"I think it would be best to talk tomorrow afternoon about what happened. For now, go home and get rest. Laxus, you and Mira will go with her to her house as well." Laxus nodded and went to tell Mira. Everyone left after that, except for Sting.

"I, im, need to change." She held her sheet closer and Sting just walked up to be right in front of her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help. I was there and watched you almost die. I'm so-" He was cut off by Lucy pulling him into a hug. He quickly hugged back and buried his face in his hair.

"It's fine. You tried your best and that's all that matters. I'm just glad you and the others are okay." He snorted a small laugh and pulled away.

"You almost died and your first concern is everyone else? You're really something else Blondie." He sat on the chair and smirked.

"You're blonde too." She realized he wasn't going to leave and just sighed. She called Virgo out and soon had a new set of clothes. Luckily, she was used to changing in front of people by now.

She dropped her sheet and pulled her skirt off to change into the shorts, shirt ,and boots she had been given. She tried not to notice Sting starting or the fact that her face was bright red.

When she finished, the two of them went into the guildhall to order food then left to Lucy's. The others were already there when they arrived and most were asleep. 

Rogue was leaning on the in the corner with Frocsh and Yukino with him. Erza and Jellal were cuddled on the floor with a few of his guild members around them. Gray and Juvia were on the couch with Lyon on the floor beside them. Laxus was eating a small meal with Mira at the table. Lucy saw his team around with Elfman and Lisanna. She also found Wendy sleeping with Cheria and Carle. 

"Hey." Mira smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm glad you guys are here. We made sure no one went into your room, except Happy and Lectar. They refused to fall asleep though." She smiled and the two went into the room to see them two fighting to stay up. At least, until they saw Lucy and Sting. She walked over to sit on the bed as Sting closed the door.

"We're gonna sleep here with you Lushee!" Happy grinned and Lectar nodded. Sting was trying not to laugh at how she let them decided, but he let a little slip and earned a glare.

"Here." He handed her the food and ate his own, though he let Lectar take some. Lucy did the same for Happy and they soon finished. She laid down and felt the two exceeds snugged up to her. She felt Sting stand up to pull him next to her.

"Sleep here." He nodded and they were soon asleep.

Lucy woke up to the smell of food and slowly sat up to see Sting was still asleep. She shook him a bit and he soon woke up to stretch a bit and looked up at her.

"What's up Blondie?" She huffed and heard the door open.

"Oh good. Breakfast is ready, so I came to wake you both." Yukino smiled before leaving and the two blondes soon followed to see everyone eating already.

"Guess they didn't wait for us." Sting grumbled and got his plate to sit next to Rogue, while Lucy sat next to Erza and Minerva. They all ate quickly, though Lucy did try and eat a little slow.

"Lucy, you can't eat slower and stall like that forever. We have to go to the guild soon." Erza looked over at her and she nodded before finishing her food. She looked at the people left, which were only Erza, Wendy, and Gray. They all walked to the guild to see only a few members.

Everyone went their separate ways and Lucy just sat at the bar alone. She didn't feel like talking and it seemed everyone understood. Mira handed her a sweet tea and left her alone until Master Makarov walked in and stood at the bar.

"Listen up!" Everyone turned to see the three masters standing on balcony, though Jellal and Sting stood a bit behind Makarov. "Everyone find a seat!" 

Lucy stayed where she was, while Mira sat on a bar seat on the other side, where Laxus and his team decided to sit. Team Natsu sat beside Lucy while the rest found seats the closest they could get.

"We all know Natsu is missing, but I've heard from Sting that he may have an idea where he went." Lucy looked up at Sting, who met her eyes for a second before looking away a little guilty. "Sting would you like to tell them what happened?" He nodded and looked at Lucy againt before starting the story.

"My team was fighting one of the twelve. He managed to defeat Yukino, but Lucy came and helped. She ended up fighting him alone and-"

"Don't lie to them." He looked down at Lucy and looked at the ground. "Fine..." Sting sighed and Lucy looked at her master.

"Can I please tell them what happened?" He nodded and she looked at Lisanna who nodded slightly. Happy flew over and she held him close. "Okay, well I did help fight the guy, but not alone. We beat him and Yukino was hurt badly enough, so she didn't fight again. A-Acnologia came and grabbed me and Angel. I managed to get Angel out from his range and he ended up causing the black burns. We beat him though before Lisanna showed up.

"Who caused the other burns?" Wendy spoke up and everyone waited for the answer.

"Natsu." Lucy looked at Sting who had answered. Romeo was the first one to respond.

"He wouldn't hurt you!" Lucy frowned and slowly nodded.

"He-he was being controlled by Zeref." Romeo frowned and sat back down. "That's what happened..." She sat back down and finished drinking her tea. Makarov frowned knowing the true story, which Sting had told him.

"I think it's best to separate into two teams. One will go after Zeref and the other will look for Natsu. I will discuss more with the other masters when they arrive tomorrow. For now both Jella's guild and Team Natsu will go with the team finding Zeref."

"What the hell!" Gray stood up along with Erza and Wendy. Lucy didn't react at all and just watched her team. Their master glared at them until they sat back down.

"That is my answer for now. Everyone leave no until later tomorrow." Everyone walked out, though Wendy chased after the crying Romeo. Erza went to Jellal to talk to him about their plan and where they were going to stay. Kinana offered to house a few, though only Cobra really took her up on that. The rest decided to stay where ever Jellal was going to go, which was with Erza.

"You lied." Lucy heard his whisper and looked over.

"I don't want them to know the truth yet. Please don't tell anyone." He sighed and nodded. He went over to his team. Luckily, they had stayed quiet so none of the dragon slayers overheard. She saw Gray looking right at her and smiled a little.

"Want to get something to eat? I can cook or we can-"

"You're place is fine, but I'll pay for food." He shoved his hands in his pocket as they started walking to their usual store. Gray ordered the food and came out with a plastic bag. They finished the walk home in silence and didn't talk until after they had eaten. They had moved to her roof by the time though, since a few people were in her house. 

"So, what did you lie about?" Lucy choked on her drink and looked at him. She sighed knowing she couldn't lie to him.

"He wasn't controlled by Zeref." He nodded. "He's apparently his little brother and a-a demon." Gray looked at her surprised and then narrowed his eyes.

"Is he E.N.D.?" She slowly nodded.

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel. I figured that out last night. He told us he would kill everything he used to love. He started with his first love..." She noticed she was crying then and felt Gray wipe a few tears away. His hands were colder than most and it was nice on her slightly burned skin. 

"He was going to kill you too wasn't he?" She nodded and he pulled her close as she cried. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then she calmed down a bit.

"Gray?" He made a small noise. "What are you going to do? Do you still want to kill E.N.D. or save him?" Gray let go of her to get up and pace. "Gray?"

"He devoted years into the destruction of him. He passed it down to me and I accepted the task..." He looked at Lucy. "Will this really make him proud?" She got up and pulled him into another hug. They stayed like that and eventually fell asleep on the roof.


End file.
